He's Our Boy
by MetaDash
Summary: Roy, now the King of Lycia, has decided to return to Smash Bros., this time with his own children! Watch as he reunites with those old and meets those new. A follow-up to both The Plight of the Lycian Alliance Army and The Final DLC. One-shot.


**He's Our Boy**

The most defining experience in Roy's life was leading the army against Bern, when he was only 15. Five years had passed, and one could say his life was all the more better for it. Each day often followed the same beat.

"Hmm…..morning…..?" wondered the Lycian king, as his eyes peered over to the shine of the sunlight peering out from the horizon.

It was. Time to get up! His bed was always hard to get out of, considering how much his six sleeping wives would cling to his body as he moved around.

Today was a special day!

* * *

"Remember what we talked about, my lieges!" said Wolt, his archer-turned-butler. "You all promised to listen to Master Roy when you're with him."

"Yes sir!" shouted his 11 children (3 sons and 8 daughters) in unison. They all had differing hair colors and heritages, given that Roy's wives hailed from Lycia, Etruria, Sacae, Ilia, and Nabata.

Their mothers hugged them and waved as they followed their father to a portal in the courtyard. All of them were dressed in cute little dresses and sweaters. Roy himself was dressed for battle, and swung the Sword of Seals over his shoulder. Queen Guinevere allowed him to borrow it again for the tournament.

The fourth Smash Bros. invitational.

* * *

Roy was floored when he saw the upgraded Smash resort – it was BIGGER than the last time he was there, when he was 16 and wasn't crowned yet.

"Wow….stay close, kids. Remember the buddy system!"

"Daddy, can I ride on your back?" asked Farina, Shanna's daughter. Before he could even answer, the blue-haired girl jumped onto his back, giggling.

"Farina, please, your sister hates when you hog my back." Lilina's daughter Florina, a near clone of her, pouted and clinged to her teddy bear.

"What the….Roy?! Is that you?"

"Hey, Fox!"

Fox McCloud coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Good to see you, but…..you're not babysitting, are you?"

"Um….not particularly…..say hi to Fox, kids."

"Hi, Fox!" they all said.

"Can I pet him, Daddy?"

Fox stepped back but formed a smirk. "Well, wait until the others get a look at YOU! We were excited when Master Hand mentioned you. Just one question, though…"

"They're all mine," Roy said with pride.

"Didn't you speak moonrunes or something?"

* * *

Roy entered the lobby and put his bag down, but there was a problem; Sue's daughter Lyndis was pulling on his leg. "Father….I need to use the potty…."

"Oh geez. Um….ah!" He waved. "Ganondorf!"

The King of Evil had finished a frustrating tennis match against his archrival Link (and as such was dressed in sport equipment and not his evil armor), but even he had to do a double take at Our Boy. "You're that….brat from Lycia?"

"Yeah! You still doing uh, whatever you do?"

"Try to conquer Hyrule?"

"Yeah, that?"

"Well I was _trying_ to crush Link, but I'm just trying to figure out how YOU managed to reproduce."

"Listen we can chat later, can you show my girl where the bathroom is?"

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Mister Ganon, what does re-pee-duce mean?"

"Pee?!" Lyndis whimpered and clutched her dress. Ganon sighed and headed off to get a mojito from the bar.

* * *

After that embarrassing incident, Roy had to keep a closer eye on everyone. "No running off," he said. "Just come with me to the room, okay?"

"Wait! I think I have to pee now!"

The King of Lycia sighed. "Everyone wanted to go but you, Lester, remember when I asked?" He looked down at Cecilia's first son. "We have to go ALL the way downstairs."

"Oh cool! You must be Roy!" Pit, angel, loyal servant of the Goddess Palutena, and avid fanboy ran up to him and shook his hand. "Name's Pit!"

"Hello….?"

"Oh, I joined in the tournament after you, haha….THOSE were the days…" Images of Meta Knight spamming Tornado flashed into the young angel's mind. "But I've heard so much about you! Can I get an autograph?"

"HEY! Daddy doesn't do _anything_ without my permission!"

"Huh?"

The outburst came from Lalum's oldest daughter, Sara, who had scarlet-colored hair in two pigtails. She was VERY attached to her father and got jealous when his attention was occupied.

"Sara please…"

"Cutte! You've got a whole family!" Pit put on his best impression of a certain American fighter, a friend of Ryu's. _"Go home and be a family man."_

"…."

"…..?"

"….."

"Uhhh….so anyways, let me show you around!"

* * *

The first stop was poolside, where some Smashers were relaxing: Kirby and some Pikmin were sunbathing while Falco was doing laps.

"Wow they added in a soda machine…." Roy was always marveled by the higher technology in Smash Bros. "Who are they?"

"Ah, they work for Captain Olimar! Little short guy that plucks stuff. He's a really nice guy," said Pit. He would've scrolled over to show Roy to Falco but a whistle sound caught his ears.

"Pit! We both agreed you'd wear floaties in the pool area!" Palutena had lifeguard duty today.

"Awww, Lady Palutena, do I have to? Pitoo doesn't have to!"

"Pitoo also didn't almost drown when he tried to go for some ice cream that had spilled in the pool!"

"It gives you health! Awww….."

Luckily, Falco came around the bend as Pit sulked away. He whistled and lifted up his goggles. "If it ain't Roy."

"This is Falco, kids. He's Fox's teammate."

"You've been busy! Fox can't even touch Krystal's hand without breaking out into a sweat!" said the pilot. "So why do they look so amazed?"

"Well, you're a t-talking bird…"

"…" Falco just sweatdropped. "And your birds _don't_ talk, so who's the weird one? Guess you declined to come back because of your kids?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be best. It took a LOT of convincing for them to come on this trip, but now they're older…."

"DADDY! H-Hector's gonna fall in!"

Roy spun around: Lilina's son bared a total resemblance to him, but he was the worst swimmer. Luckily, Palutena grabbed him before he could fall in. "Easy, easy."

"Thanks green-hair lady!" said the others. Roy ran over and lifted his son up in his arms.

"You have to be more careful."

"Roy, is it?" the Goddess smiled. "I'm Palutena, ruler of Angelland."

"Pleased to meet you."

"POYO!"

Roy turned around, only to have the excited Kirby barrel into him, knocking both into the water. [Palutena caught Hector].

* * *

"He's sooo cute!"

"Can we keep him?"

Many of Roy's daughters were squeezing and prodding the puffball as he dragged Roy around the resort, but Kirby didn't care. He had missed him! "Poyo!"

"Kirby, where are you taking me?"

Into the gym, where he showed Roy off to those exercising. "Poyo! Poyo!" Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Samus came over.

"Roy….it's been a while. Welcome back," said the Chozo woman.

"…S-Samus? Since when did you have hair…or a face?"

"You….didn't think my power suit WAS my body, did you?"

"Falcon Hug!" the F-Zero racer, on the other hand, had more than enough love to spare. "Glad to have you back on the circuit, junior! These yours?"

"Yep! That's Hector, Lilina, Lyndis, Rath, Ninian, Farina, Sara, Lalum Jr., Moppy, Lester, and Thomas."

Samus and Falcon had the most bewildered expression on their faces.

"Oh! Uh…..my wife Lalum was a little out of it when she gave birth."

The kids were a little scared of the Koopa King, but instead of giving some insult like Ganondorf, he laughed in good cheer and gave Roy a noogie.

"You're a MAN, kid! Hey, I know how hard it is to raise kids, I've got 8, and they sure could use some playmates! Whadda you say you drop by the castle later and we work some things out?"

"Uhh….what do they play with?"

"Only the funnest stuff!" Bowser said. "Piranha Plants, Chain Chomps, some Mechakoopas…and I don't care what the latest parenting magazines say, Bullet Bills never hurt anyone!"

* * *

"Daddy, when do you get to fight?" asked Lalum Jr. Moppy was the one that had her hair exactly like her mother's, but Jr. had a cute little ponytail.

"Soon, soon….I just need to stay hello to an old friend of mine…."

Kirby showed them the cafeteria, where some Assist Trophies were eating. There was also Sonic the Hedgehog, finishing off a plate of chili cheese dogs.

"Daddy, that blue thing doesn't have any pants…"

"Jr., lots of things here don't have pants."

"Poyo?"

"You too, Kirby. Uh, where's Nana and Popo?"

"Poyo…." Kirby looked sad. But it wasn't so bad, as Roy DID see Mewtwo at the counter, mulling over what he should have.

"Mewtwo! Hey!"

The telepathic Pokemon turned and crossed his arms. ["I sensed you there, Roy. At least you're another familiar face."]

"Nana and Popo….didn't come back?"

["No. It is my understanding they're on a expedition and declined. I see you have procreated."]

"Father…." Rath was always on his guard. "This creature can speak to our minds…?"

["Yes. My name is Mewtwo."]

"Can we pet him?"

["Please don't."]

"Poyo!"

["You neither, Kirby."]

* * *

The next stop was the garden. Roy looked around the flowers, hedges, and statues, and spotted a certain princess of pink watering the roses.

"Lalalala….."

"That's Princess Peach," Roy whispered. "She….Moppy? Where did she go?"

"She wanted to play with Kirby."

"Argh! We have to find her!"

"Roy!" Peach set the watering can down. "How marvelous, you've arrived! Ohhh, you've gotten so big!" She hugged him. "And who are these cute children?"

"M-Mine?"

"WHAT!" Peach gasped. "Oh my. But you're so young….how did that even happen?"

"Ohhh, that's easy," said Ninian. Her hair was the same color as her half-dragon mother Sophia, but unfortunately, she didn't have a filter. "Papa wrestled with Mama, Mama Lilina, Mama Sue, Mama Lalum, Mama Shanna, and Mama Cecilia!"

"Hahahaha…..kids say the darnest things, don't they?" Roy laughed awkwardly, his eyes telling his girl not to continue. Unfortunately, she did.

"Then he peed in them to make us!"

Peach's eyes drifted to Roy, who froze under her stare.

XXXXX

"Sorry we're late! Kirby had to show me the bathroom…." Moppy frowned. "Why is Daddy in time-out?"

Toad had tied Roy up in a pink chair facing the wall. Peach was not happy.

"I'll let you sit there for 10 minutes so you can think about what you did, Mister!"

"It wasn't in wedlock!"

"No excuses! Teaching these innocent children to say such, such….scandalous things!" Roy pouted. He reached across the nearby table to pick up a carton. "It's not milk time!"

* * *

Bayonetta was enjoying a nice book and glass of wine in her room when she spotted Pikachu running through the halls. "Where's the fire, darling?"

"Pika pi!" the excited Pokemon shouted. He had learned Roy was coming back, and he nearly tackled him when he came up the stairs.

"Ow! Pikachu! Wow!"

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse nuzzled against his cheek. Naturally he was greeted by more coos and awws then when Kirby found the group (he had gone off to challenge Dedede to an eating contest)

"Ah…..hello there."

Roy blinked. He had no idea who this tall, raven-haired witch was, but she was certainly expecting something from him.

"What's wrong?" Bayonetta asked in her distinct accent. "Don't know how to talk to a lady?"

"Uh, sorry. I'm Roy, I was an earlier tournament, and these are my kids."

"Well well, someone here actually has a _sex drive_?" the Umbra witch smirked. "I was beginning to think everyone was either too shy, too innocent, or too stupid."

"He's married!" Sara shouted.

Bayonetta chuckled. "Seems Pikachu is fond of you."

"Pikachu!"

"Where's Pichu?"

"Pika!" The Pokemon's tail twitched happily.

"….?!"

Bayonetta petted his head, earning a happy "Chaaa…." "Apparently Pichu evolved into this Pikachu. The original one went back to its trainer."

"…guess I'm not the only one that changed…." Roy wondered if Marth was different, too.

* * *

Someone definitely was, and that was the Radiant Hero. Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, crossed paths with Roy when the two were about to enter the stadium. "Uhh…..hey."  
"Hello. You're….?"

"Ike."

"Oh, I'm Roy."

Ike nodded. "I've heard some stuff about." He looked impressed by how Roy was holding the Sword of Seals. "That sword looks pretty powerful."

"So does yours."

"Daddy fought Auntie Idoun with it!" Farina chimed in happily. Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…you have kids? Marth didn't say that…"

"So he IS here! Where is he, I'd like to say hello!"

"Not so fast," Ike said seriously. "You can't pass until I do one thing." He pointed Ragnell, the blade that defeated as many dragon laguz as the Sword of Seals defeated manaketes.

 _A battle….?_ Roy motioned for his kids to step back.

"I need to measure them. Our blades."

Roy shrugged and unzipped his pants.

"Not those blades! Seriously, man?"

"F-Force of habit. I've got _six_ wives."

Ike just grunted in displeasure. "I'm glad Soren doesn't get crazy like that."

* * *

The battle going on right now was Mario, a respected smasher, against Mega Man, one of the newcomers. Roy's children gasped in awe as their battle began, filled with fireballs and power shots. They were safe in stands above, along with the spectating Luigi, Isabelle, Charizard, and more.

"Marth! Marth, hey!"

The ruler of Altea looked up and smiled. "Roy! Wow….."

"Have you been well?"

Marth nodded, showing off his wedding ring. "My love Caeda and I have started a new life together. How about you?"

Roy grinned and showed off his six rings.

"…huh."

"Yeah, six wives, 11 kids….being king of Lycia….it's really hard sometimes. But things have been peaceful for years…"

He noticed Falchion was still tied to Marth's side.

"I cannot say the same for my land. I had to suffer through another war….Medeus returned. Hopefully now nothing will threaten that peace. My knights insisted I come here to relax."

"Uhhh…..Marth, you have a daughter….?"

Roy was pointing to a blue-haired girl that was cheering both fighters on. The white-haired tactician next to her simply smiled at her antics.

"Oh….long story, but Lucina is my descendant, along with her father, Chrom. Time travel, you know how it goes."

"…..thanks, by the way."

"Pardon? For what?"

"For being my friend when we came here for the first time. I didn't know anyone, and you were the only person that had a similar past, you know?"

Marth smiled and shook his hand. "I was fortunate to make your company, Roy. May both of our domains proper for ages to come."

"Same to you, Marth."

The two laughed and turned their attention back to the fight.

"Uh….did they ever stop writing those stories about us?"

"Hahahahaha! That's funny, Roy, thinking they would _stop."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: So I noticed people are still reading/reviewing the Plight of the Lycian Alliance Army, so why not pay homage to my first FE work on this site? I had a lot different approaches for this fic, but I settled on making it Smash Bros.**

 **And my 7-year-old self always thought Roy and Marth came from the same game. Fun times. Roy's trophy actually describes what happens in FE6 VERY accurately, even the countries are spelled correctly.**


End file.
